


Ощупью

by Kitahara



Series: флешмоб "30 дней текста" [1]
Category: Twin Peaks
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:02:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23012182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitahara/pseuds/Kitahara
Summary: по условию "День слез" в рамках флешмоба "30 дней текста". Character study и кинк на кросскультурные отношения.
Relationships: Josie Packard/Harry Truman
Series: флешмоб "30 дней текста" [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1653859





	Ощупью

Когда в пятницу за обедом, на пятом по счету свидании в кафетерии Нормы Дженнингс, Джози легко соглашается на небрежное предложение поужинать дома у шерифа, тот просто счастлив.  
Довольный тем, что романтическое рандеву состоится не в змеином гнезде Паккардов, Гарри С. Труман заказывает еду у все той же Нормы. Присланная девушка хихикает, вынимая из корзины упакованные в пищевую пленку тарелки, и советует разогреть все в духовке.  
– Даже салаты? – удивленно переспрашивает шериф, и официанткаснова смеется, прикрывая рот пухлой рукой.  
Труман сервирует стол, озабоченный тем, класть ли ножи – или обойдется малой кровью. По здравому размышлению он решает не выделываться.  
Впервые в жизни Труман жалеет, что не озаботился покупкой видеомагнитофона: свечи зажжены, буйная шевелюра шерифа как следует расчесана, интимный полумрак... интимный полумрак – совершенно интимный, откровенно намекающий на логическое завершение ужина.  
Так не пойдет, думает Труман, и, включив телевизор, отщелкивает каналы.  
По АВС повторяют "Сёгуна", кажется, третью или четвертую серию.  
– Но я никогда не отдавалась ему без сопротивления, – не меняясь в лице, говорит хрупкая азиатка – как же ее зовут? Труман смотрел этот сериал в год выхода, кажется, как раз после окончания средней школы. У него еще была девушка Мэри, и он в шутку звал ее...  
Марико, точно Марико.  
На экране разыгрывается сцена примирения маленькой японки с супругом. Кажется, это называется чайная церемония. Или нет? Труман привык называть всех узкоглазых "азиатами", уточняя страну прибытия, только если у "азиата" проблемы с законом. Он даже не вполне уверен, что чайная церемония – это что-то, касающееся Японии.  
По щеке Марико скатывается одинокая слеза, и самурай ловит ее на лист кувшинки (или лотоса? господи, как сложно; чтобы прослыть знатоком местнойфлоры, достаточно отличать пихту Дугласа от обычной сосны), но Марико отрицательно качает головой: несомненно, она не отдастся без сопротивления.  
Интересно, Джози бы понравился этот фильм? – спохватывается Труман, выпадая из созерцания изящной и тонкой восточной красоты.  
Где же Джози?  
И тогда, словно откликнувшись на его мысли, за окном слышится нарастающий издалека гул мотора ее машины.

Когда маленькая рука Джози ложится в руку шерифа, он понимает, что зря заказывал еду.

– Слушай, – говорит он потом, осторожно приглаживая короткие волосы у Джози за правым ухом. Все самое интересное уже сделано, и все сопутствующие темы уже обсуждены в трех нужных словах, и остается только приятная легкая болтовня о чем угодно – пока не восстановятся силы для следующего раунда. – Ты не скучаешь по родной стране? Ну, я имею в виду, обычаи, культура... эта. Чайная церемония.  
– Что ты, – говорит Джози, – совсем нет. Меня воспитывали как в Европе. Концепция свободного выбора и ценности личины.  
– Личности, – машинально поправляет Труман.  
Джози растягивает губы в совершенно непроницаемой улыбке, и ее лицо становится похоже на японскую маску, ну как же они называется, Труману ведь когда-то попадалась статья... а впрочем, это неважно, ведь в этот момент Джози целует его.

У ее духов сладкий, дурманящий запах. От него забываешься.


End file.
